


Я буду ждать

by freud_and_fox



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Theory about pre-canon, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud_and_fox/pseuds/freud_and_fox
Summary: Написано по заявке «Кровавый ворон — как человек и дерево <3».NB! Cпойлер! События развиваются согласно теории о закольцованном времени, по которой Бран Старк учил Бриндена Риверса быть деревом, чтобы Бринден потом учил Брана быть деревом. Всё сложно и tyazjelo.





	Я буду ждать

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/gifts).



Трава зелена, и шёлковый ветер переплетает её стебли, а листва алой кроны Великого Древа шепчет сонмом гласов из мира иного. Заповедные камни, покрытые мхом и нагретые милостью Солнца, глядят в небо и держат мудрые речи — о жизни, об облаках и о птицах в лазурной выси, — их невесомые тени едва касаются склонов холмов. 

Вороны парят — тёмные крылья расправлены, перья трепещут, зоркие взгляды обращены на Север, — возможно ли, что они с высоты своего полёта могут заглянуть в самое сердце Зимы?

Во лбу одного из воронов на миг открывается третий глаз, похожий на драгоценный камень или блестящую каплю крови. А ещё через миг птица, рвано взмахнув крыльями, замирает и камнем падает вниз, пронзённая слепящей белизной горизонта, подбитая страшным видением истины.

Жухлую траву подле Великого Древа не колышет ветер, капли дождя стекают по ней, заставляя склоняться все ниже. Мёртвая птица падает оземь, в алый ворох опавшей, начавшей гнить листвы.

Камни молчат, но ещё смотрят в низкое небо, на сизые тучи, бегущие с севера, гонимые злыми ветрами.

С юга, ступая легко, словно бы не касаясь земли, со склона холма в низину спускается мальчик. Зябко кутаясь в подбитый мехом лютоволка плащ, он подходит к Великому Древу и преклоняет колени. Десятки глаз следят за ним — из-за камней и уступов, с неба и из-под земли. Но его глаза — как молоко: в них отражается тёмный лик Великого Древа.

Первый лёгкий снег ложится на землю меж узловатых корней, усеянных тонкими птичьими косточками, чёрными перьями, мёрзлыми вороньими трупами. 

Мальчик, не оставляя следов на снегу, обходит Великое Древо кругами, сужая спираль, подбирает с земли последнюю, не успевшую ещё остыть птицу, и заглядывает в три её немигающих, подёрнутых плёнкой глаза. 

— Так не выйдет, — грустно молвит он, обращаясь кому-то неведомому, поглаживая заиндевевший вороний клюв. — Только закрыв навеки тысячу своих глаз, ты увидишь. Только обагрив руки, отрекшись,ты облачишься в перья и явишься моему взору. Я буду ждать...

Слова рассеиваются в воздухе облачком пара, туманом ползут по лесам и полям, по долинам, расчерченным реками, и по мостовой города, что сотней лиг южнее.

В высокой башне бледный человек просыпается от беспокойного, страшного сна, и единственный его глаз, подобный блестящему красному камню, кровоточит, словно лик Великого Древа.


End file.
